publicservantfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ten Best Restaurants in Bryan
By Hayward Sparks III, MIA 2014 As college students, we tend to eat what’s available (obnoxious amounts of pizza from job talks maybe?). But, believe it or not, right here in Bryan-College Station we have been blessed with a myriad of outstanding restaurants that don’t taste like Domino’s. Here are a few you should try. Hullabaloo Diner 10. Hullabaloo diner – Regardless of your opinion of Guy Fieri’s Diners Drive-ins and Dives, this restaurant stands as a tasty testament to true Texan-ism (i.e. the bigger the better). Come hungry because the portions are built for NFL Linebackers. Tasty classic American food. Jin's 9. Jin’s Asian Cafe – One of the best Asian food restaurants in the Brazos Valley. Tucked right across from A&M’s campus, this is “don’t miss.” Fritella 8. Frittella Italian Cafe – A small Italian restaurant that is sometimes overlooked due to its location in – wait for it – Bryan, Texas. A fun, family-owned Italian food experience, with a wood-fired grill, that takes your meal to the next level. Grub Burger 7. Grub Burger Bar – Some of the best crafted burgers in all of Bryan College Station, along with spirits to make your heart soar. Spiked Milkshake anyone? Los Molcajetes 6. Los Molcajetes Mexican food – Los Molcajetes makes the list because of its authentic Mexican food. Here in Texas, we have an inclination to take “Tex-Mex” as a stand in for all Mexican food. This, of course is false (but we do love our Tex-Mex). Los Molcajetes is a REAL Mexican food restaurant, with some of the best plates in BCS. Do yourself a favor, quit the On the Border, and check out this place. Shiraz Shish Kabob 5. Shiraz Shish Kabob – Delicious food from the Eastern Mediterranean region. The food is quite tasty, and is a nice change from the endless pizza, burger and fries that many graduate students subsist on. The Kabobs, for all the meat eaters, are outstanding, but this restaurant is also outstanding for those of you who prefer vegetarian and vegan choices. Harvey Washbangers 4. Harvey Washbangers – Speaking of Burgers and Fries, Harvey Washbangers is a restaurant where you can eat and… do your laundry. They have some of the best burgers and fries in the BCS area. Surprisingly, if you’re looking also for some delicious craft beers, look no further. Farbo's Pit 3. Fargo’s Pit Barbecue – The best barbecue in Bryan College Station, period. There is limited seating, but it is best experienced in the home with good company and is totally worth it. Need I say more? Centro American Restaurant 2. Centro American Restaurant & Pupuseria – Many places have Tex-Mex, yet few offer choices from around South America. Highly recommended for those who realize Latin American cuisine has so much more to offer. Chef Tai's 1. Chef Tai’s Mobile Bistro – The most elusive, but tasty, restaurant that you haven’t been to. They have delicious fries, amazing Korean beef, and a rotating menu that will satiate your taste buds. It’s a gourmet meal for under $10. Don’t miss this opportunity. Category:March 2014 Category:Advice column Category:Opinion